1. Technical Field
The present invention generally relates to container handling devices, and more specifically relates to container handling devices for front-end loaders.
2. Related Art
Front-end loaders are commonly used to transport containers. Containers often need to be emptied while carried by the front-end loader. Attachment devices for front-end loaders are a convenient manner of emptying a container while the container is still carried by the front-end loader. There have been substantial efforts directed at improving various aspects of such attachment devices.
It is often advantageous to empty large, open-topped containers by tipping the container using the attachment device to let the contents fall out. While this is an effective means of emptying the container, this type of emptying may result in problems arising from operator error, non-uniform size containers, or erratic handling of the container if the container is not properly handled by the attachment device. If the container is not properly handled, operators in close proximity to the front-end loader are endangered and there is a potential for damage to surrounding equipment and the contents of the container if the container falls off the attachment device. The likelihood of a container falling off an attachment device is increased if the handling operation of the attachment device is not smooth and consistent.
Furthermore, the need for an attachment device to be capable of handling different sized containers necessitates the attachment device contain a number of components, many of which are sizable. Some attachment devices integrate components with permanent connections, such as welding, that can result in disadvantages related to manufacturing, transport, and maintenance of the attachment device. For example, a permanently integrated attachment device must be painted or finished as a single unit, which requires a large facility. Transporting a permanently integrated attachment device provides similar challenges since large structures are unwieldy to handle and require a vehicle with a large cargo capacity. Even after manufacturing and transporting a permanently integrated attachment device, maintaining the attachment device can be difficult because replacing a component will either require a difficult process or necessitate acquiring an entirely new attachment device.